Zgreb (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Zgreb the Sorrower | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = The Fallen, Zgreb the Aspirant | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Dark Celestials' Final Host | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualSkinColour2 = /PurpleCategory:Purple Skin | UnusualFeatures = One eye | Citizenship = Celestial | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Celestial turned into a Dark Celestial by the Horde | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Esad Ribic | First = Marvel Legacy Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Summon... the Final Host. Cleanse them all. | Speaker = The Fallen | QuoteSource = Marvel Legacy Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Zgreb the Aspirant was a Celestial that came to Earth a million years ago in search of its fellow Celestial, the Progenitor. Upon finding the Progenitor, the Fallen became inflicted with the same Horde infection that affected it, causing it to exhibit abnormal behavior described as "deranged." It was eventually defeated by the Avengers of the Stone Age and buried deep underground in what would become the modern-day country of South Africa, bound by powerful spells. In modern times, a team of archaeologists uncovered the underground cavern where Zgreb had been sealed into, leading to their deaths at the hands of the Celestial. Later, Loki, the Asgardian God of Mischief, released Zgreb from its prison and used it bring about the Final Host of Dark Celestials in order to wipe out the Earth. Some of Earth's heroes attempted to fend off the invaders to no avail. Captain America used Alpha Flight's Omega-Level Warp Grenades to teleport the Dark Celestials to the Sun in an an attempt to destroy them, but it failed. They returned to Earth and traveled to the North Pole, where Loki showed Captain America the corpse of the Progenitor, a Celestial infected by the Horde who had fallen on Earth four billion years into the past. In the meantime, the Dark Celestials started bringing about the Earth's end, causing the ocean to boil and setting the air on fire. The Ghost Rider tracked down the Dark Celestials. He rescued Captain America and abducted Loki, prompting the Dark Celestials to chase after them. All of the heroes convened in Sweden shortly afterwards. Black Panther and Captain Marvel charged themselves with the same energy as the Horde, which allowed them go toe-to-toe against the insects. She-Hulk and Thor harnessed the power of the Blood of Ymir they had retrieved from Asgard. Ghost Rider used his powers to take hold of a dead Celestial's armor. Finally, Iron Man suited up on the Godkiller Armor MK II. Despite their combined strength, the Avengers failed to overpower the Dark Celestials, and in the middle of the battle, the Horde revived the bodies of the Celestials they had infected and felled. After learning of the connection between the Progenitor's death, the Horde and the genetic makeup of humankind, Iron Man rallied the Avengers to join their energies to form a Uni-Mind, since he had been passed on the secrets on how to summon it by Ikaris while investigating the Dark Celestials' arrival. Using the Ghost Rider as a conduit for the Uni-Mind, the Avengers rendered the Horde dormant, reviving the zombified Celestials. The Avengers and the Celestials combined their forces and defeated the Dark Celestials. | Powers = Seemingly those of an average Celestial. It possessed enough durability to withstand the flames of the Phoenix Force whose host claimed could melt a supernova as well as a blow from a flying Mjolnir. | Abilities = | Strength = Likely beyond Class 100 | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Prehistoric characters